


Mission of Mercy

by thisbluespirit



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Community: allbingo, Community: halfamoon, Ficlet, Gen, Rescue, Trope Subversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisbluespirit/pseuds/thisbluespirit
Summary: Padmé goes to the rescue of a Jedi Knight in distress.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47
Collections: Allbingo, Half a Moon: 14 Days of Celebrating Women





	Mission of Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Written belatedly for Halfamoon Day 9 "Rescuing the knight" and allbingo February Flowers square "Snapdragon - Gracious Lady."

Padmé navigates her way through the press of her fellow Senators in the conference suite, making as direct a path as she can towards her object. She is on a rescue mission and she’s not about to be turned aside.

“Senator Amidala.”

Mon Mothma is at her side, but Padmé only shakes her head. “Can it wait? I have other business to attend to just now.” It isn’t a matter of life or death – or not yet, she can never rule that out when it concerns the Jedi – and she waits, knowing she will have to abandon her current quest if the matter is truly urgent.

“Of course,” says Mon Mothma, drawing back. “Another time.”

Padmé moves onwards, pulling her navy lace train in against herself so as not to catch on anyone’s robes or stray appendages as she moves past, heading for a knot of Senators at the far end of the chamber. They are grouped closely around a Jedi knight, his light tunic and leggings in sharp contrast to the elaborate robes in varying colours of the politicians circling him. General Kenobi attended the session to report on the progress of the war and his last mission. Now he’s being bombarded with further questions. Padmé, as she nears them, hears someone offering congratulations on one side while someone else complains on the other. She doesn’t catch Obi-Wan’s response, only his familiar tone, light and even as ever.

She moves on through to the front, polite but determined in her progress, and she sees him glance at her, an eyebrow raised in mute question at her approach. She tries not to smile, staying in serious Senator mode.

“That is excellent news, General Kenobi,” the Supreme Chancellor is saying as Padmé reaches them in the centre. “I’m gratified to hear it.”

Padmé inclines her head to the Chancellor. “Forgive me, your excellency,” she says. “I’m afraid General Kenobi is wanted elsewhere. If you would be so kind as to excuse us –?”

“But of course,” says the Chancellor with a gracious, brief smile, passing on and leaving Padmé to escort Obi-Wan out into the corridor.

Obi-Wan glances down at her as they cross towards the window, the distant speeders flying past like flocks of migrating birds on kinder worlds. “You have a message, I take it?”

“Not as such. That was more in the way of, uh, diplomatic phrasing,” she confesses with a grin. “I thought you’d more than done your duty already, so I came to your rescue.”

He laughs. “Thank you. I admit, I find a pack of ravening Senators more alarming than a droid army.”

“Don’t thank me yet,” she says, taking his arm. “You won’t like my questions, either.”

“Politicians, always so treacherous.”

She shakes her head. “Like asking you how you are, for a start.”

“Ah,” he says, and then musters another smile, a less convincing effort. “I’m –”

“And don’t say ‘fine’. You look tired.” She looks up at him, her tone softening. “You lost someone out there, didn’t you?”

“Don’t we always?” he murmurs. “Yes. This war –”

They exchange a glance, sharing wry resignation; there’s nothing more to be said on that subject. Neither of them want to be fighting this war, but there’s no stopping it, and no rescuing anyone from it, especially not each other.

“Then I’m sorry,” she says, and they both look out at the sky together.


End file.
